The Worst Years: High School
by QuanMarteze
Summary: A story about a boy and his junior year of high school.


My name is Darren Mike Nard. And this is my story.

Lakeview high is so uber boring. There is like no action there. No fights, no drug-busts, no breakups, no makeups, and well… all that's about to change. A school way far out in the country, and I mean deep in the country. Like you gotta go through the Great Plains to get here. Good luck.

And yeah, I go here. I'm not the popular kid but most people know me. I'm a good athlete and a very social person. I can be too nice at times which is bad at moments. I'm not short but I ain't tall either. And I guess the football team finds it amusing to make fun of my smallness. Dumbass jocks. I think they think that their hurting my ego but no. I just ignore them anyway.

And I know what your thinking. Lakeview high? There must be a lake nearby… Well there is. It's actually across the street from the school. Said to have been there for over thousands of years. I don't know how they found that out. I guess some professional scientists came out and ran some tests and observations on it. Maybe they found something dating back to the ancient times.

Chapter 1

I'mma Junior. Fasho.

"Please."

Two more years is what I thought as I walked in the doors of Lakeview the first day. Freshmen year was the shit, sophomore year was boo boo and I gotta feeling this year is going to be the bomb. And I'm ready.

I walked in and the rotunda was packed. It's always like this the first day though. The little freshmen don't know where to go, like didn't yo ass go to the orientation? Probably not. So I'm swaying through the crowds trying to get through and then this senior comes rushing through.

"Your goofy-looking," the senior said. I mugged him then I walked away. I walked down the hallway to the lunchroom to go to breakfast. There were big windows on the side of the wall letting the sun shine through. People were sitting on the window ledges, being bums. I turned into the lunchroom to see my best friend Kyle.

"What's up, man?" He said. I gave him a handshake.

"Nothing, man, just don't feel like coming to school today," I replied. Kyle was like my brother. We grew up together so we've known each other for awhile. He was a lot taller than me but it was alright.

"I'm ready for this year to be the shit, bro!"

"Yeah, I hope so. You still dating Lena?" Lena was my best "girl" friend. Not my girlfriend though. That could never happen… though one time we did almost have sex. She was a straight A student and a straight freak. No lie. But don't get it twisted, she ain't no hoe.

"Yeah. We still going at it…" His face went from a smile to a frown. We got to the lunch table to see the rest of our friends. My cousin Amberlynn was sitting there. She was my bestest cousin, and Lena's bestfriend. She was skinny, kind of like me but a little thicker.

I sat down talking to Kyle. Then Lena came over there and they starting flirting. I gotta up and walked off. I was looking for my girlfriend, Dana. She came in looking so sexy. She had her lip gloss on, with her skinny jeans, and she smiled at me. I just wanted do the dirtiest things to her. I know she would love it. She was a freak too. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me. She put her arms over my shoulder and around my neck. I kissed her soft, luscious lips. She left her peach lip gloss on my lips, and I got kinda heated but not really. She knew I was just playing.

"So how was your summer break?" I asked her.

"It was good. It would've been better I saw you more," She said while smiling. She always knew how to make me smile. Our relationship was like a rollercoaster. Up and down, and up and down. We had so many fights and most of them were petty. But I loved her and she loved me so that's all that mattered in the end and that's what brings us back together everytime.

"Let me see your schedule." She grabbed it out of her bag as we walked back to the lunch table. I skimmed it noticing we had no classes together. "Damn! No classes!"

"Well I am a sophomore and you're a junior, it be like that."

"Yeah, I guess your right, or maybe there trying to tear us apart!"

"Yeah, but that'll never happen… not anymore." She put her soft hands on my face. I could feel goose bumps down my back. "I want you to promise me—"

"HEY girl and Darren!" All her friends came running up , hugging her, and me… I turned around and walked off. I looked back noticing she was, and she waved at me. I waved back.

I walked into my first hour. I saw people I talked to all my high school year. I saw people I talked to freshmen year, but not anymore this year, and sophomore year, and now there's gonna be people I talked to this year I probably ain't ever talked to before. Like Tristan and Minnie. I sat near them in this class since there was no one in here. We talked a lot in that class too though. Then that's when Myra walked in and sat next to me. She didn't go here sophomore year but she did freshmen. I remember one summer when we were "talking". Good times. Myra was loud when it was quiet, crazy when it was calm, and a bit dumb at times. I swear, she slept in that class like hundreds of times.

My second hour was student-resource time. That class was so fun because I never did anything. I did all my homework at home. That's why it's called homework. My friend Ike was in that class. We was like real cool 'cause we went to the same school back then, so we knew each other well and had some of the same interests. He was funny too. He and this fat kid would fight in class all the time. It'd be so funny. They wasn't for real though. The teacher didn't play either. Actually non of the teachers took crap at Lakeview. It's like they all went to boot camp or some shit.

Then came lunch and all my friends was up in there. I had A-lunch and most upperclassmen did. I sat by my girlfriend and I usually didn't eat anything at lunch. I was usually just cuddled up with my boo. We would sit and look into each others eyes. Holding each other hand in hand. People would say we were a "cute couple" but I don't know how to play dating each other is cute. Well it is but then that must mean there are ugly couples.

Third hour came quick with one of my favorite teachers. I hated third hour though, it was math. Really hard math. Advanced Algebra ain't no joke. You gotta be so focused and paying attention to the teacher, good thing she my favorite or I would be failing. And it's so hard to teach that class because theres so many people in there. My home girl Lae always used to tell them to shut up. And they would listen sometimes. I would be rolling on the floor laughing my ass off.

Fourth hour was okay. I had Myra in there again, and she still slept. My friend Thomas was a crazy but he was cool. Me and him both think that the teacher, Mr. Roach, is mentally insane. He goes off on us every class, and I'm not going to lie, he has reason. He makes weird faces when yelling at us. And sometimes I have to cover my mouth because I'm laughing at him yell at us. If he saw me, I would be so dead. The only thing cool about this class is that it's social psychology. It's cool because you learn some weird ass shit and it's kind of interesting.

On to the next one.

Fifth hour is so boring. Mr. Haden calls on me all the time in that class. Most of the time, I don't even know the answer! 'Cause if I did, I would've raised my hand! Then there's Beanie and Nora. They really tick me off sometimes, but were all still friends.

Even though I have a girlfriend, there's this girl that catches my attention. She comes to class late sometimes, and I can't help but stare at her. I can't help it. Her straight, fluffy black hair is so hot. I think the reason I stare at her is because she stares at me too. I catch her looking once in a while but it feels like I stare more. So yeah, I do sometimes feel like a stalker. Oh, and did I mention she has a boyfriend… That would kick my ass he found out I was checking his girl out. I mean me and him cool and all but you just don't mess with another guy's girl. That's grime. Another reason we stare at each other is because just last year we would talk like forever at school like we knew each other since forever. We flirted a little, not a lot. But I could tell she was attracted to me, and I her. Then came along Declan, her boyfriend, and she never spoke to me again. Or was it I that stopped speaking to her. Oh well, were both in committed relationships and I love Dana with all my heart.

Sixth hour had teacher that I hated sometimes and liked sometimes. She was so evil in a nice way, it was kind of funny. Brice, Tony, and Liv were just some of the people I talked too in there. Tony played around a lot. He kinda pissed me off always doing dumb shit. Him and Brice used to get into arguments since Brice always said how white people are crazy wearing shorts in zero below outside. Which is kind of crazy. Me and Liv laughed at them. That class has good times, I swear.

I absolutely hate seventh hour! It's Art! The only thing cool about it is the people in it. Jess, Maxi, Darren, and this exchange student from Europe, Rosalie. I didn't really talk in that class. I just sat back and listened at the weird conversations everyone has at that table. I'd be laughing by myself at them looking like a straight nerd. However, I did talk to Rosalie a lot. Her accent always made me smile!

Eighth hour is the shit. Lissa, Dre, and I be clowning up in there! The teacher, Ms. Oldie, is cool as heck. We really never did anything but talked while she read or something. And sometimes she would get like really pissed at us. Especially Dre, he was always doing something dumb.

"Dre, the hell are you doing?" Lissa said to him as he was beat boxing.

"I'm beat boxing! I'm killing it aren't I!" Dre replied.

"Oh, yeah, its dead!" Lissa said, and Lissa and I started cracking up. I gave her a high five and Dre was mad about it. We kept laughing at him until I got rudely interrupted by the senior guy. Him, again.

"Hey!" He yelled. I looked at him. "Your goofy-looking." I turned around looking behind because I know he wasn't talking to me! I looked back and he nodded his head at me. I said:

"Uhm… Okay…" He turned around and started talking to his friends and that's when I already knew, eighth hour is not my hour.


End file.
